


A Fine How-Do-You-Do

by perspi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches Danny shave, up close and personal; Danny watches Steve watching; good times are had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine How-Do-You-Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [very nsfw picture](http://perspi-looks.tumblr.com/post/30294749595) on tumblr. With many thanks to my first-readers, especially **thegrrrl2002** and **vera**.

Steve wakes to the feel of sunshine across the bed and he stretches, arching like a cat. He hasn't always liked building rest days into his workout routine -- it's a _routine_ for a reason -- but he's learning to appreciate them, especially when --

Except when he rolls over, Danny isn't there.

There's a soft hum and a splash from behind the half-open bathroom door, so Steve revels in sun-warm sheets for a long minute before he decides he'd like to see what Danny's up to in there.

As long as they've been together, like this, it still surprises Steve sometimes, his reaction to seeing Danny -- who is, right now, half-leaning over the sink, one cheek covered in foam, boxer-clad hips against the ledge of the vanity. His calves flex enticingly as he holds his heels up off the floor, the movement as he shaves makes the muscles of his back and shoulders ripple, and Steve -- who had been busy scratching across his belly while he shuffled through the door -- Steve feels like he's been hit in the chest with a kettlebell. Steve might give a little squeak, or it might be the door.

Danny catches his eyes in the mirror and his eyelids crinkle. "Ah, he awakens."

It's only a step, an easy, fast step, and Steve's right up behind Danny, fitting his palms over Danny's hips and his own hips right up against Danny's ass. "Morning, D," he sighs, the skin across Danny's shoulders shivering under his breath.

"You need the bathroom?" Danny asks and swishes his razor in the sink.

Steve leans back a little so he can better watch the play of muscle across Danny's back, which has the added benefit of snugging his hips tighter against Danny's heat. "Nah, just wanna--" he huffs out a hard breath when Danny shifts and leans forward again to take another swipe down his cheek, "-- watch you shave." 

"Up close and personal-like?" Danny mutters into the mirror, and Steve looks up to see his eyebrows rise in a smirk. He pushes back, wiggles his hips under Steve's palms, and Steve has to look back down, to watch how Danny looks against him. 

"Yeah," Steve breathes and flexes his fingers.

"Okay," Danny hums and goes back to shaving, like it's no big deal that he's practically pinned to the vanity. 

For a while the only sounds are of splashing and their breathing, as Danny leans forward a little to carefully swipe at his face, then leans back to swish the razor in the sink. Every so often one of Danny's calves brushes his shin, adding an extra jolt of sensation to the way Danny's ass rests against Steve's groin. Steve can feel every little shift in the way Danny moves between his palms, magnified against his hips and around his cock. The muscles of Danny's lower back tense and shift as he leans forward; lats and delts bunch and stretch as the wings of his shoulderblades meet and part, everything working as he uses both hands to get under his nose and chin. He's the best anatomy lesson Steve's ever seen.

Eventually there's a soft _tick_ as Danny sets the razor down, and he says, "You oughta see your face, babe."

Steve looks up, meets Danny's eyes in the mirror again. "What do you see, Steve?" he asks roughly.

Danny can no doubt feel how Steve's cock has gone from half-mast to full sail, cradled between his cheeks, the heat of him overwhelming even through two layers of cloth. He tightens his fingers, pulling Danny back as he pushes his hips forward and grinds against him slow. "I see you," he answers, just as rough.

"Not good enough," Danny challenges, low and breathy. He pushes up onto his toes again, braces his hands against the sink for leverage and pushes back, his spine curving as he rubs against Steve's dick. "I want details, Steve."

"God, _Danny_ ," Steve moans, unable to take his eyes from the way the light plays golden down Danny's back, "I see, God, your back. You got freckles on your shoulders and --" they push back and forth, a slow grind that's driving him crazy, "-- a tan line, finally, I love this," and Steve runs one thumb up over the waistband of Danny's shorts, right where the skin turns pale.

"What about you?" Danny whispers. "What do you see?" He shimmies side to side a little, making Steve tilt his head and twist his hips with the movement.

"My hips," Steve says. "Your ass, D, I like the way my hips fit against your ass." He leans back a little more, reaches to adjust himself and his boxer briefs against Danny and on a whim pulls the waistband down just below the head of his cock. The elastic adds a delicious pressure and the sight of his bare cock, just peeking out over the swell of Danny's ass, has him pushing just a little faster, breathing out a little, "Oh."

"Yeah?"

"I just --" Danny pushes back, hard, "-- I can see, just the head of my cock, Danny, I can see the way we fit together." There's a fresh sheen of sweat across Danny's back, a single droplet rolling down into the crisp hair at the base of his spine.

"Yeah," Danny groans. "You wanna come, like this? Cause I wanna watch, Steve, I wanna watch you watch yourself come on me."

Steve glances up, then, away from the mesmerizing show of his dick against Danny's ass, to see Danny's face in the mirror, to see the way Danny's watching _him_. They make a great picture, together: both of them flushed and panting, Steve's hair sticking out at wild angles and Danny with streaks of foam still on his neck, Steve's fingers tight around Danny's hips, pulling the fabric taut over Danny's erection.

His eyes travel back up the mirror to meet Danny's, and Danny shimmies again. "I wanna watch you talking about watching yourself, fuck, tell me what you _see_."

Steve leans forward, his eyes still on Danny's, until he can just feel Danny's back brush his nipples, until his lips are just beside Danny's ear. His body almost disappears behind Danny's width, when he bends like this, and he loves being able to see Danny's eyes, half-hooded with lust. "I see you, Danny," he whispers, relishing the shiver he gets in return. "I see you and I wanna kiss you, I wanna lick the sweat from your back and suck your cock until you come. I wanna do this, Danny," and he presses his palms against Danny's ass, squeezing and adding pressure around his dick, "I wanna come all over you."

"Yeah, Steve," Danny moans, rocking back against him, urging him on, "c'mon, fuck yeah."

Steve leans back again, bends his knees and pulls at Danny to find the right angle, the friction between them a sweet burn. Danny is solid and strong, pushing back just as hard as Steve is pushing forward. Steve tugs with his thumbs, pulls Danny's boxers down just far enough that the head of his dick rubs against sweat-damp skin, making them both moan.

"Danny," Steve pants, "I can see, fuck, Danny, you make me --"

"Yeah, fuck, Steve --"

"You make me _wet_ , Danny," Steve gasps, watching his cockhead slide slick against Danny's skin, gasping again as Danny's whole body twitches and the change in pressure is enough to tip Steve over the edge. He has to fight to keep his eyes open through his orgasm but it's worth it, to see the way his fingers splay dark against Danny's back, the way his come slides along the sweat down Danny's spine to make a mess -- _his_ mess -- across Danny's hips.

"Jesus fuck," Danny whispers hoarsely and pushes away from the sink even before Steve stops twitching. He straightens back against Steve's chest, smearing the mess between them all over Steve's belly and still-hard cock, reaching his now-free hands to his own dick. 

Steve can see over Danny's shoulder that the boxers have gone translucently wet and he shudders, clumsily adding his own hands to Danny's, managing to get one snugged tight under Danny's balls and the other tangled with Danny's fingers before Danny shakes apart, coming with a sigh.

They lean on each other for a long moment, their breath slowing. Steve raises his eyes from their hands, still tangled together around Danny's cock, to see what they look like in the mirror. They look...almost melted together, Steve's arms around Danny and his chin hooked over Danny's shoulder, Danny slumping back against Steve. It looks just as good from that direction.

Eventually their eyes meet again in the mirror, and Steve can't help but smile at the way Danny's watching him. "This up-close-and-personal, I like it," Danny declares.

"Good morning," Steve says softly and presses a kiss to Danny's ear.


End file.
